


Alguien en quien anclarse

by DinosaurioVolador



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Love, M/M, Pre-Slash, spoiler season 6
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinosaurioVolador/pseuds/DinosaurioVolador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel se paraliza en su lugar, se ancla al suelo como si de esa forma pudiera obligarse a quedarse allí, a no escapar más de sus acciones y de lo que ellas significan. Drabble pre-destiel. Ubicado a finales de la sexta temporada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alguien en quien anclarse

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! hace poco me obsesione con supernatural y con el destiel XD y bueno aca estoy publicando drables u.u

**Disclaimer** : supernatural no me pertenece y todos lo sabemos, si me perteneciera hace rato que el destiel seria real y todos seriamos mas felices (?

**Advertencia:** leve spoiler de finales de la sexta temporada.

**.-.-.-.-**

 

 Cuando Castiel lo observa sabe que sus decisiones no fueron, ni son, las mejores. Por ello se paraliza en su lugar, se ancla al suelo como si de esa forma pudiera obligarse a quedarse allí, a no escapar más de sus acciones y de lo que ellas significan.

Traga incomodo, su garganta esta seca.

Se oye un suspiro. Dean esta allí sobre la cama del hotel, sigue despierto a pesar de que es de madrugada y necesita dormir. Dean continua despierto con la mirada clavada en el techo, llamándole con el pensamiento sin siquiera proponerselo. Y Castiel lo observa en silencio, ocultándose tras sus poderes y la ventaja que siempre le ofrecen. Su amigo da una vuelta en la cama y sin saberlo ahora mira en su dirección.

El ángel ve como en sus ojos se refleja la ya tan común duda: "¿Confiar en el ángel que lo sacó del infierno, cayó y murió, (más de una vez), por él o aceptar la realidad y enfrentarse a un Superman que se paso al lado oscuro?". Castiel conoce la respuesta más prudente, por ello quiere gritarle a Dean que se aleje de él, que huya de allí, porque ya no hay vuelta atrás; que es demasiado tarde para detenerse ahora.

Por ello va a darle la espalda a la súplica desesperada que brilla en los ojos de su amigo. Aunque su corazón grite que lo correcto seria disculparse, a pesar de que su corazón grite y exija que se abrace a sus piernas rogando por un perdón que ya no merece.

Niega con la cabeza, por un segundo casi se deja guiar por ese impulso tonto, un impulso estúpido que solo complicaría más las cosas.

Cierra los ojos.

Va a darle la espalda a toda suplica, va a levantar el ancla que lo ata a ese lugar, que lo amarra a Dean y lo encadena a sus ojos tristes.

Debe regresar con Crowley.

Porque todavía quedan cosas por hacer; ya que al fin y al cabo Dean es solo un humano, un humano que no puede defenderse ante la furia de los ángeles. Y Castiel solo quiere brindarle la protección que necesita, regalarle un poco de paz. Aunque, eso signifique ignorar la lágrima silenciosa que se desliza por la mejilla del rubio antes de que él despliegue sus alas y se aleje de allí.

**Author's Note:**

> Eso fue todo espero que les haya gustado :)


End file.
